


Certain Things

by katenovak67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Character Death, Dean Has Panic Attacks, Dean and Drug Use, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katenovak67/pseuds/katenovak67
Summary: Dean Winchester is the music industry's latest sensation, and someone who Castiel Novak has absolutely no interest in. An unexpected series of events leads them to one another, and what begins as a romantic fling develops into something much deeper. Trying to hide themselves from prying eyes, Cas and Dean learn more about eachother, and, of course, the certain things that make you love with someone.





	1. Chapter 1

When Dean winchester stepped on stage, the crowd went wild. They couldn't help it. He was electric. Every move he made was exciting, and he captivated his audience. His shows were always sold out, and his crowd rarely fit inside the venues. His life was seemingly perfect, everything anyone could ask for. He was a sensation. His meet and greet tickets sold for over three hundred dollars, and fans from all around the world came to see him. Making millions a year, with four multi platinum records and a grammy, Dean Winchester was living a good life. To the general public’s eyes, that is.

Castiel Novak worked his ass off for everything he had in his life. He was incredibly smart, and graduated high school at the age of 16. He attended Columbia university on a full scholarship, and majored in English. He was brilliant in math and science, but his true passion lied in literary arts. Reading and writing had always come naturally to him. At the age of twenty seven, he was a certified teacher and was employed by Smithfield High School in Boston, Massachusetts. With a brain like his, he could've become an engineer and made hundreds of thousands of dollars a year. But Cas was perfectly happy with his slightly below average salary, if it meant he could do what he loved. His job was difficult and demanding, exhausting at times, but Cas loved passing on his knowledge to the next generation. He knew from experience that a good teacher could make a hell of a difference in a kid’s learning experience, and that was exactly what he intended to do.

The public didn't know how lonely Dean Winchester was. Or that he hadn't slept over two hours a night without taking double his prescribed amount of Trazodone.

Castiel Novak’s friends didn’t know the reason he never talked about his childhood. As far as they knew, it had been a good one. Then again, they didn't know much about him. 

Also, Cas hated Dean Winchester. Not the deep rooted kind of hate you hold for someone who's wronged you in the past, but the kind of hate that’s thrown around lightly. He’d heard Dean’s songs on the radio and he couldn't deny that the guy had talent, but he seemed like an arrogant asshole. He was cocky and sarcastic in every interview Cas had seen him in, and when asked difficult questions, he would consistently beat around the bush. New videos surfaced constantly of Dean Winchester getting drunk and starting bar fights, or crashing his new Ferarri, or just doing stupid, irresponsible things with his group of friends. There were several allegations made against him, mostly for drug related things, but he never did get convicted of anything. Then again, with money like Dean had, he could probably pay his way out of any sticky situation. 

This being said, when his best friend, Charlie Bradbury, won tickets to see Dean Winchester preform right there in Boston, Cas was hesitant. Charlie had begged him for quite a few days to go with her, and he never could say no to her. She was the one exception to his “trust no one” rule, and he loved her like a sister. When he finally agreed, he was met with the biggest bear hug that squished all the air out of his lungs. Charlie was all skin and bones, but damn that girl was strong. They had met in their freshman year of college, and had been inseparable ever since. They shared a love of Star Wars and Harry Potter, and shared an equally dark sense of humor which didn't much match their kindhearted personalities. Rumors inevitably went around about them at school, and Cas was pretty sure that 90% of their class thought they were an item all throughout college. This really didn't bother either of them much though, considering Charlie liked girls, and Cas, well… Cas didn’t. 

When she picked him up on the night of the concert, Cas was dressed in jeans and an old Columbia tee shirt. Charlie, on the other hand, was sporting an acid-wash “Dean Winchester” top, which she had cut short at the bottom to reveal her perfectly toned stomach. She had a pair of ripped black jeans on, and shiny black doc marten boots. Her bright red hair was left hanging over her shoulders, and its vibrant color perfectly complimented her hazel eyes. She was, truly stunning. She rolled down the window, letting her eyes trace him up and down. “Thats a great look you've got there- very concert appropriate” Cas rolled his eyes, ignoring her sarcasm. “Right back at ‘ya” he said, climbing into Charlie’s big, square Toyota (which he always joked looked like a toaster on wheels). “Hey, this is a statement look!” Charlie said in feigned offense, pulling out of Castiel’s tiny driveway. “Besides, it is a Dean Winchester concert were going to”. She raised her eyebrow at Cas, laughing as he groaned. “I cant believe your making me do this, I’m a damn good friend, Bradbury!” The rest of the ride was filled with constant back-and-forth bickering over music taste, and Cas was surprisingly relieved to arrive at the venue. By the time they’d found a parking space, the line to get inside had shortened significantly. Cas silently thanked god for this, as he wasn't to enthusiastic about waiting in line for hours. They made it to the doors, where a security guard stopped them to go through a metal detector. There were men in suits lined up about twenty feet away from one another all around the building, and Cas couldn't help but think it was a little much for just one concert, I mean, no one needs that much security. As they approached the ticket booth, Charlie stepped up to let them scan her ticket, while Cas fumbled around in his pockets trying to locate his. When his hands came out empty, he realized he'd never put the ticket back in his pocket after taking it out in Charlie’s car. “Shit, seriously?” he huffed, looking to Charlie. “Hey, I left the damn ticket in the car. Go on inside, I’ll catch up with you”. “You sure?” Charlie asked. “Yeah, yeah, go on in. We wouldn't want you missing any of your precious Dean Winchester now would we?” Cas said sarcastically. Charlie gave him a smile and rolled her eyes. “Meet you in there” She said, turning around.  
“And Cas-“ 

“Yeah?”

“You better not fucking ditch me”

Cas laughed and shook his head, walking back out of the venue towards the lot. He really had no interest in this concert, but he wasn't going to leave Charlie. The further he got from the venue, the quieter it got. The sounds died down, and it was almost peaceful. Cas would've been content staying out here, that is until he opened up the door to Charlie’s car to find someone sitting in the drivers seat. He pulled back quickly, shocked. “Who the hell are you!” Cas yelled, staring down at the stranger in his friends car. “Seriously, what’s going on? This isn't your damn car, which you surely realized!” Just as Cas was getting ready to yank this man out of the car, he finally got a good look at his face. And holy shit. Why the hell was Dean Winchester sitting in Charlie Bradbury’s car?


	2. Chapter 2

Astonished, Cas stepped back. Dean looked up at him. His eyes were wild and scared, and he was gasping for breath. He was in a panic, and Cas had no idea why.

“Shit- I’m sorry” Dean said, his voice shaky. “This must be your car…”

His voice trailed off, and he gasped again, trying to catch his breath.

“Yes, yes it is. And why are you in it?” Cas spat the words at him accusingly. To his defense, it wasn’t every day that he found celebrities, or any stranger for that matter, hanging out in his car.

“Uh… these, um, these things” he motioned back towards the venue “they’re… stressful”.

“Stressful?” Cas scoffed. “You’re damn show is sold out. This whole tour is probably making you millions. Trust me buddy, you don't know stressful”.

Dean glanced up at him, but didn’t say anything. His hands were clutching the steering wheel, his fingers digging into it. Cas saw his arms shaking, and still heard the raspy noise each time he gasped.

“Look, just relax, okay?” Cas said, trying to calm him down. “Uh..”

Cas stuttered, trying to think of what to do. He was completely helpless. He knelt down on the pavement next to Dean, who was still seated in the car, and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, look at me” He said, softly shaking Dean’s shoulder. Dean’s eyes were fixed straight ahead.

“My name is Castiel Novak. I live here in Boston. I’m a high school english teacher. My best friend, Charlie, dragged me here tonight. She won tickets to see you through some radio show. She’s a big fan”  
Maybe if he could just talk to him, it would calm him down. Take his mind off things. Cas rambled on.

“Honestly, I wasn't to sure about coming. I kinda think you’re an asshole-’’

Shit, that’s definitely not going to help the situation. Cas thought.

“Sorry, I uh-’’

Cas stopped when he realized Dean was now looking at him, and laughing.  
Taken aback, Cas just stared.

“It’s alright” Dean said, his voice steadier than it had been earlier. “I probably would think I’m an asshole too if I were you”.

He smiled, and reached out his hand, which had for the most part stopped shaking.

“Nice to meet you, Castiel. I’m Dean”.

Cas shook Dean’s hand slowly, but didn't say anything, still overwhelmed by the whole situation.

“That, well, that doesn't usually happen. At least, not about things like this.” Dean said, slowly getting out of the car. He shut the door behind him, and extended his hand to Cas, who was still kneeling on the ground.

Cas took his hand, and stood up, brushing off his jeans. While Dean didn't seem like the total douche Cas thought he was, he still didn’t have much interest in talking to him.

“My friend is waiting for me inside, I should get back” Cas said, making his way around the car and towards the parking lot exit.

Dean followed, catching up to Cas.

“I should get inside too. Thank you, by the way. You were helpful.”

Cas shrugged. “I didn't do much-’’

“You helped.” Dean insisted. “Thank you.”

Cas nodded reluctantly. “Your welcome.”

They made their way out of the parking lot, and towards the venue. Can started towards the front entrance, but Dean pulled him around the back of the huge building.

“We’ve got to go through this way. They’ll see me if we go through the front”.

He motioned to the hoard of hundreds of people outside the entrance. They were screaming and clapping, even outside of the concert. People were gathered around, each one just trying to get a look at Dean Winchester.

“What’ll happen if they do?” Cas asked, though he already knew the answer.

Dean laughed, leading him through a back door. “Let’s just say we won't make it inside if that happens”.

A security guard was waiting right inside. Dean smiled at him, and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey Benny!” He said enthusiastically. “How’s it going?”

The security guard -Benny- was clearly annoyed.

“Jesus, Dean. Took you long enough. Where the hell were you? And who's this?

He looked at Cas suspiciously.

“Its alright Benny, he’s with me”.

Cas reached in his pocket for his ticket, and came up empty handed. He realized he’d forgotten it back in the car. This would be a fun one to explain to the scary looking security guard.

Lucky for Cas, Benny didn't even ask him to show a ticket. He just showed them the door leading to the backstage area.

“Get in there, brother” Benny said, returning Dean’s clap on the shoulder. “There’s a lot of people waiting for you”.  
  
Dean quickly slipped through the door, Cas close behind. He closed it behind them and quickly stopped. Dean pulled a pen out of him pocket, looking at Cas.

"Give me your hand" he said, gesturing.

"Huh? Why?" Cas asked, completely confused.

"Just- give me your hand".

Cas reached out his arm tentatively, and Dean scribbled something on his palm. Cas pulled his hand away, and read what Dean had wrote. It was a phone number.

"That's my number." Dean said, like it was the most ordinary thing in the world. "Call me sometime." He winked at Cas, and took off down the hallway.

Astonished, Cas stood still. Overwhelmed, he had no time to process everything that had just happened. He turned the opposite way Dean had gone, trying to find his way back into the audience. He had to find Charlie. Finally finding a door that read "Pit", Cas wasted no time in swinging it open.

Once they he inside, his senses were overwhelmed.  
The music was blaring, sending vibrations through the floor. Cas felt it running through his body. Strobe lights flashed all around the venue, and the screams and shouts of fans came together as waves of sound. The smell of alcohol was prominent, flooding his nose.

He pushed passed person after person, and no one payed much attention to him. He finally found Charlie holding her drink up high in the air, bouncing up and down to the beat of the music.

"Where the hell were you?" She said, giving him a playful slap on the arm.

"What?" Cas shouted, unable to hear anything over the overwhelming crowd.

"I said where the hell were you!" Charlie had to practically scream for Cas to hear her.

"Oh god, long story." Cas yelled over the noise. "I'll tell you about it later".

He took Charlie's cup from her hands, and took a sip, only to cringe as it burned his throat. Whatever that shit was, it was strong.

Just as Cas handed the cup back to Charlie, the stage went pitch black. The DJ's music stopped playing, and the room was dark. Some sort of set change was happening, and when the lights turned on again, the DJ had vacated the stage.  
A different kind of music blasted from the speakers, and Dean Winchester entered the stage. The crowd erupted.  
"What's up everybody!" Dean yelled through his microphone, his voice magnified, echoing through the walls. "Who's ready to have some fun?"

The audience screamed and shouted their approval, and Cas watched in shock as Dean made his way around the stage.  
This certainly wasn't the man he'd talked down from having a full blown panic attack in the car an hour prior. This guy was confident, wild, feral even. He was excited and enthusiastic, and his presence gave off the idea that he had not a care in the world. Cas had no idea who Dean Winchester was, or what he was all about, but he was sure as hell intrigued.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! For those of you who read the initial chapter 2, I changed it up. I wasn't super happy with how I wrote it, so I doctored it up and re uploaded it. Chapter 3 will be up very soon! Thank you to everyone who's left kudos/commented on this story! It's really encouraging to know people are interested in what I write :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying "Certain Things". At this point, I'm unsure of where exactly I want to take this story, which is why the description and archive warnings are a bit vague. I'll update as soon as possible!  
> 


End file.
